


̶u̶n̶titled

by Starful_nights



Series: danger days: year ten [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Origin Story, Snakes, also scorpions and lizards, danger days:year 10, snake bites, the scorpions use sss as a pronoun, well. one snake bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: what and who kobra kid was and is
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Show Pony (Danger Days)
Series: danger days: year ten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	̶u̶n̶titled

**Author's Note:**

> for danger days year 10 which im only doing sporadically bc words are a lot. kobra kid time!! this just kind of. happened. hes a snake whisperer.
> 
> //the song for this fic is misguided ghosts by paramore!

You don't remember leaving the City. You remember coming off the pills one day, and your memories that suddenly came back giving you a strong enough wave of horror to cut through the haze of the pills that were still as strong as the average citizen's. You remember shivering and shaking, telling your sibling whose face you can't recall that you had to leave. Now. 

You don't remember the escape, or your first impression of the Zones. You have vague memories of shivering in the heat, of your mouth being dry, of trying to get your hands on more, for the pain and emotions to stop. Someone joined you along the way, probably. You don't remember aem from the City, but who knows. Maybe ae was there all along. You remember separating from those two, of finding a dealer and losing yourself in drugs, BL/i and otherwise. You don't remember much else from those few months. Or years? You remember throwing yourself into semi-honest work to pay for the enormous amount of pills you still need. The SCARECROW mix was powerful. Better Living was probably looking for you, you think and change your appearance. You remember getting yourself some colourful clothes, as red as your blood which you start to notice now. The City pills lose their value soon, only blocking the bright colours and feelings that make all the other shit you take worthwhile. 

You don't choose a name for long, just being one of "The Them" for a while, a group of nobodies drifting between towns. You still shiver and the small twitches will probably never go away. 

The thing that makes you leave The Them for good is a certain killjoy who's cleaned up nicely from being a dusty, half-dead person since you've last seen aem. Show Pony. The thing that tipped you off about you knowing aem was the dots. So many of them. Apparently ae has a sibling? The name stirs a memory in you, you and your sibling and...Show Pony talking about what your future names might be. Things have changed since, apparently, since that was one of the last names on aer list. You think back to those names filled with fire and all the things you're not even though you're a _killjoy_ , damn it. You leave as soon as you can, vowing not to go see your sibling until you feel worthy of a name. Drifting alone is less fun, but you buy a motorbike and racing proves to be a new love for you. The racetrack is full of people who know you as Untitled. It's a nice name in a way, but it isn't true to you. You find yourself an old building to sleep in, your basically nonexistent belongings are finally somewhat safe.

Your gun's black, your hair's black, your eyeliner's black. Your red jacket sits in the depths of your bag, a black one taking its place over a red shirt. You're Untitled and you're the best racer around. You're surrounded by wild animals, snakes, lizards and scorpions, all gravitating towards you. You feed them, protect them and they don't hurt you. They help you get clean after a while, strangely enough. You can't afford to not be fully aware in a crumbling house full of snakes. 

You're Untitled and the best racer around.  
You're Untitled and the best racer, period.  
You're Untitled and you're lonely.  
You're Untitled and you don't have anything, not even a name.

You're Untitled, and your only friends are snakes. You can almost hear their thoughts. They like you. Many killjoys don't. The snakes don't like them either. It's easy to set them on your enemies once you know how.  
You're Untitled, you know, the one with the snakes.  
You're Untitled, that one that killed Neon with his creepy snakes.  
You're Untitled, and you're lonelier than ever.  
You're Untitled and you finally have something. 

One day you see someone about to kill a cobra you've never seen before. They spit at it and mutter something about it being 'one of Untitled's stupid goons.' The cobra won't cooperate with you, you don't Know it yet. Well, not enough, anyway. A few minutes can be enough. You try to lure it away from harm.

It bites you.

You shouldn't be alive, you know this. They're pretty bad, even though they're not the worst by far from the ones you Know. 

And yet you are.

It's like it didn't even happen.

You should be dead in half an hour.

And yet you know you won't be.

It looks...surprised, then it attacks again. You know you won't survive a second bite. Destroya is rarely so lazy. 

You haven't killed a snake in ages, not when you went hungry when you didn't win any races, not when they attacked you in the beginning, not even when they struck your oldest scorpion. 

You kill one now.

It pains you, you can almost feel its soul evaporate. You vow never to do it again, but something's changed inside you.

You take your red jacket back.

You bribe someone to tell people that Untitled was killed by a cobra, which isn't entirely false. You pay with way more carbons than you should have and with the threat of a cobra biting them on the ankle. 

The cobra—called Kid, and the first snake to come to you—is almost disappointed when it can't bite them. 

You bleach your hair, buy new clothes and repaint your gun and bike, breaking Untitled's mask and wearing sunglasses instead. 

Untitled is dead. Kobra Kid is alive.

You gain a reputation at the racetracks again over a few months, working your way up even faster this time. People compare you to Untitled many times. You pretend not to laugh at that. 

You find Show Pony again after a while.

"Hello. Kobra Kid. He/him," you say.

"Nice to meet you," Pony says, shaking your hand. "Show Pony. Ae-"

"-aem, I know. I was there when you chose it," you say quietly. _It's one of my only memories of you,_ you don't add.

Ae goes quiet.

"Kiddo?" Ae asks, barely more than a whisper. "I thought you were dead, love! I gotta bring you back to y'r sibling!!"

And ae does. They hug you so strongly that you feel like you can barely breathe. 

You meet more and more people. Cherri Cola, Dr D—you can't believe knowing Pony lets you know all these Zone-famous 'joys. 

Then there's Party Poison. You two are nearly inseparable now, immediately clicking. People call you the Venom Siblings, which is hilarious to everyone who actually knows you two. 

Never far away from Party is Jet Star, who's quiet but loveable, and seems to carry something dark in their soul. You know the feeling, and you don't prod. 

And then there's Ghoul.

You meet at a Mad Gear concert. Xe tells you you have a scorpion in your hair. You tell xem it's Queenie, and that xe shouldn't worry about sss. Xe stares at you like you're insane for a moment and then smiles. 

Xe's never far from you after that, and actually agrees to forming a crew with Jet and Party and you after a while. Your sibling makes the best-tasting cookies ever when you four announce it, giving you another one of their enormous hugs and telling you it was about time you stopped doing nothing at their diner. You don't take offence, somehow.

Sometimes you still think of Untitled, of the years you spent alone, with nothing but the scorpions, lizards, and drugs as companions. 

But it's over now.

You're The motherfucking Kobra Kid now, the best racer of all time, including that one guy who died from his own snakes. 

You're the Kobra Kid, and you have a family.


End file.
